


Imitation

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 2 [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Marcus is concerned, Or a Creepy Fanboi, Wrench has an Admirer, imitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery..."..At least that's the case for most normal people.





	Imitation

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have accidentally added a concept part for Act 3. That's what I get when I write drunk, whoops!  
> \---  
> This is the official part 1 for Act 2, Apologies to anyone who read the other part I uploaded...that was in error.  
> Written in iA Writer - may contain typos, errors and word bugs!  
> If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends, I love you all (^.^)/

**Imitation.**

 

-BUZZ BUZZ- -BUZZ BUZZ-  
  
Marcus turns his head on his pillow, looking at the night-stand. This was the second time his phone had lit up in the last 5 minutes.   
  
The first time he'd ignored it, sincerely hoping that it was just a social call, or someone phoning him drunk from some party on the other end of town. But now that it was ringing again, he began to think otherwise.  
  
He debates in his head whether he should bother, whether he should leave it until morning. That last Op he was on got him home at midnight, and it had just gone on 4:30. He was still exhausted.  
  
-BUZZ BUZZ- -BUZZ BUZZ-  
  
"Are you gonna answer that thing?" A tired voice says next to him. Ofcourse that sound would have woken Wrench up. "Or am I gonna have to throw it out of the window again?"    
  
"I'm hoping it goes away...whatever it is." Marcus replies, his eyes still stuck on the lit-up screen of his phone. It's about now that he makes out the name "JOSH" on it's screen. "But it is Josh whose ringing? So this could go on for a while."    
    
"What's he doing up past his bedtime?" Wrench muffles into his shoulder. "Isn't it like 11pm at the latest?"  
  
-BUZZ BUZZ- -BUZZ BUZZ-  
  
"Damn it." Marcus has had enough, he reaches up and takes the phone. "Let's just get this over with."    
  
"Thank you." Wrench mumbles, he was just glad that the buzzing sound was gone.  
  
Answering it, he brings it up to his ear letting out a sigh. "Hello?"    
    
"Marcus?" Josh's voice was slightly nervous, more so than usual. "Were you asleep...I'm sorry, but we've got a situation back at Headquarters."    
  
"Well it better be interesting, because I only got back home about midnight." The Hipster responds, rubbing at this forehead with his free hand. "What's going on?"    
  
"It's probably best if I let you hear it." Josh replies, before the line changes to an audio recording.  
  
A gruff voice begins to speak.  
    
"The recent explosion at our primary refinery in Oakland was deemed an accident by the City Authorities. Apparently some idiot turned the wrong valve somewhere and a pressure build up occurred...add a couple hundred degrees to the mix and that's  a sure fire way to cause an incident."  
  
Marcus recognized the voice as Oakland Petroleum CEO Roland Harvey Jr. He'd had encounters with the mans people before, much like him they weren't nice.  
  
"I say that's bullshit." Harvey's voice continues. "Umeni Security have been excellent in analyzing the incident, and they have concluded that it was no accident, but an organized assault against us by hacker cell Dedsec."    
  
The Hipster sits up slightly, his eyes widening. Now that *was* bullshit. Dedsec had absolutely nothing to do with that explosion. The last thing they would want to do is anger a multi-billionaire with potential connections to the Mob and other criminal organizations.  
  
The Harvey family are from the East Coast, his father, Roland Harvey Sr, was an old friend and confidant of the late Lucky Quinn and funded his operations in Chicago for a long time.  
  
When he passed in 2010, Harvey Jr was appointed as Company CEO and inheritor of their Oil Empire. He was just as bad, if not more ruthless than his father in his approach to business.  
  
Using newly forged ties to the Bravta, and even a deal with the Tezca Remnants, he was able to expand his operations in his companies founding region of Oakland California.  
  
This resulted in the massive refinery that was destroyed in the explosion a few weeks ago, setting the company back a few hundred million dollars.  
  
Clearly he was reeling from the destruction and the loss of production and money, and was looking for someone to blame...so who does he point the finger at?    
  
Naturally...it's Dedsec.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wrench suddenly asks. Marcus movement had woken him up again. "M?"  
  
Harvey continues.  
  
"We have already had several encounters with the Dedsec Operatives and their business in the Bay Area. On all occasions we have come out of it with immense damage and loss of product, and frankly I have had enough."  
  
He huffs.  
  
"So this is a direct warning to Dedsec and it's snake nest of operatives. If you continue to involve yourselves in my peoples business, or cause any more damage to my companies property...I will stop at nothing to hunt every single one of you down...and put you down."  
  
"What the actual fuck!?" Marcus shouts, prompting Wrench to sit up next to him. "What evidence does he have to support that claim?"    
  
"Well..." Josh speaks over the line. "It gets worse...and that's what I'm calling you about."    
  
Marcus takes a deep breath, calming himself. "What's happened?"    
  
"He wasn't kidding when he said Umeni looked into the incident." Josh continues. "They did an extensive analysis of everything, from the physicals on site, to the security archives...and what they found on CCTV was...concerning to say the least."  
  
"What is it Josh, get to the point." Marcus didn't meant to be so blunt and direct with him, he was just fuming inside at Harvey's undue threat.  
  
"Umeni released several frames of footage taken from one of the cameras at the refinery on the day of the explosion...along with several witness reports." He takes a deep breath. "I'm sending the frames now."    
  
Marcus pulls his phone away from his ear and looks at the screen as it lights up. Wrench, still tired rubs at his eyes as he catches sight of it.  
  
"What the hell?" Marcus says, suddenly turning his gaze to him. Wrench's eyes adjust to the bright light of the phone screen.  
  
He gasps as he sees what appears to be himself in one of the frames. "What the fuck?"  
  
Grabbing the phone from him, he swipes through the frames that had been sent, through the flames and smoke...there he was, grenade launcher in hand.  
  
"It was you?" Marcus says, a look of total shock on his face. "You did this?"    
  
"No!" The Anarchist shakes his head. "I was with you when the news came through about the explosion...remember?!"  
  
Marcus tilts his head for a second, racking through his brains for a recollection of such an event. He just shrugs. "I can't argue with evidence...and that's evidence."    
  
"You actually believe this!?" Wrench suddenly turns on the bed to face him. "Seriously, Would I honestly have gotten away with it, if you knew about it!?"  
    
"If I knew about it..." Marcus nods. "But clearly I didn't."    
    
"That-!" Wrench huffs, hitting the phone screen with his hand. "Is not me! I had nothing to do with that damn explosion!!"  
  
Suddenly Sitara's voice comes over the phone-line, prompting Marcus to snatch it from him and hold it to his ear.    
    
"Marcus, I'm inclined to believe him..." She says, clearly tired form the whole night she'd spent up. "I happen to know that he was with us at the Hackerspace when the news of the explosion came through...you were there too."  
  
"I don't remember that." Marcus shakes his head, trying desperately to think on it. But nothing was there. "I must have been in a world of my own."    
    
"Josh and T-Bone can vouch for Wrench...we were all at the Hackerspace when it happened."  
  
With a sigh, the Hipster nods. "Alright...fine...I believe you, he wasn't there."    
  
He looks at Wrench who is now glazed over in deep thought. "Sorry..."    
  
He receives a quiet. "It's cool."  
  
Before he can question him further on what's on his mind, Sitara speaks. "Marcus, I need you to come to Headquarters as soon as you can. Those frames and descriptions of Wrench have been released to the public."    
  
"What did she just say?" Wrench snaps out of his daze. "Did she just say they've been released to the public?!"  
    
"They have." Sitara answers. "And right now I don't want either of you where I can't see you...so come home, quick."    
  
"I'll make some coffee and we'll be out there in an hour or two."    
  
"I'll be waiting." She sighs. "Be safe, boys."    
  
The line cuts off and Marcus is quick to get up. He let's out a tired grunt and rubs at the back of his neck. He picks up his shirt, it was slightly ruffled from yesterdays work, but still wearable.  
  
"Great! This is just what I fucking need!" Wrench snaps. "Public Exposure...as if I didn't have enough problems! I'm on a Fedral Wanted List you know!"  
  
"I am aware of that." Marcus throws some of his clothes at him from the floor. "Come on, get dressed...we gotta move."  
  
"This is fucked..." Wrench gets up from the bed, eying his mask on the nightstand next to Marcus' glasses. "Just...fucked!"

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER - CASTRO HACKERSPACE

* * *

  
"The last time I was here this early was after you called me the night Horatio died..." Wrench grumbles as they step through the door and make their way down the stairs. "Seriously, why are we always here early when the shit hits the fan?"  
  
"That's the whole point on an emergency, man." Marcus replies with a tired sigh. As they reach the bottom, Sitara approaches them.  
  
She looked just as tired as them, and was holding a cup of lukewarm earl gray in her hands. "What took you so long?"    
    
"Someone wanted coffee from Arthur's..." Marcus shoots a look back at his partner. "Had to convince him to take off the mask before he went into the place."    
  
"I am never doing that again." Wrench shakes his head. "I really need to establish some ground rules about what you can do face wise in public."    
    
"Well you're here now...and here's where you are staying." Marcus says.  
  
"Agreed." Sitara nods. "Until this situation is resolved...you're staying here where I can see you."  
    
"Fine by me." Wrench shrugs. "So long as I can sleep on the couch."    
  
"I think I can allow that for now." She replies, prompting him to move past them.  
    
"Good...I'm still fucking ruined." He moves over to the couch and drops down onto it, rolling onto his back and letting out a deep breath. "I'll be logging off over here...leave me alone for a few hours."    
  
"Typical." Sitara comments to Marcus. "A problem arises...and what does he do?"    
  
"He turns and runs." Marcus finishes with a nod. He eyes her, concerned. "So what's going on? Did he actually do this?"    
  
"I wasn't lying when I said he was with us the day that explosion occurred." She leads him over to the table. He's only too happy to claim a seat at the same time she does. "I've run it by Josh and T-Bone and they think it might be a case of doppelganger phenomena."    
  
"What like...a double?" Marcus can't help but laugh at the idea. He couldn't personally imagine a world with two Wrench's. "Are you serious?"    
    
"From what we can tell, Wrench has quite the following." Sitara continues. "He's made a name for himself among our Ops and supporters, and some of them are in full blown fan boy territory at this point."    
    
"So this could be some...over the top admirer?" The Hipster slumps futher into the chair he'd taken. "That's...concerning as it is amusing."    
  
She nods her agreement. "If they are using Wrench's tag, and likeness to do their work...that not only puts them at risk, but him too. It needs to stop."    
  
"And you want me to find this person?"  
  
Sitara nods, albeit weakly. "Normally I wouldn't assign you to something like this given your personal connection to it...but if anyone knows how our engineer operates...it's you. You've worked with him the most."  
  
Marcus exhales a resigned sigh. "Where do I begin?"  
  
"The refinery, it's under lock down by Umeni...I need you to go in there and find anything else they have on this copycat, anything at all."  
    
"Hold up." Marcus sits upright. "We just got a threat from Roland Harvey himself...suggesting that if we mess around with him any longer, it'll mean war."    
  
"Honestly, Marcus." Sitara looks at the rapidly cooling tea in her cup. "I don't care about Harvey...or Umeni. I care about Wrench, and ensuring his safety..."  
  
He couldn't argue with that. Honestly, he felt kind of stupid for bringing that up, considering he was going to marry the guy soon. "Yeah, you're right...I'll just be careful."    
    
"Please do." She adds. "If they have any information on him, like his identity, you'll be in the cross hairs too...and the last thing I need is my best Operative going down because of this mess."    
  
"I'm your best?" Marcus grins. "I've never heard that before."  
    
"You're here at Headquarters for a reason...if you were anything else, you'd never set foot in here."  
  
"I'd love to move out now, but-"    
  
She stands up, shaking her head. "-Don't worry about it, I know you're still tired from yesterday...get some shut-eye then head out when you're ready."    
  
"You're the boss." He mocks a salute from where he's sitting. She snorts and wonders off, probably to find a place to sleep herself.  
  
Looking over at the couch, he sees that Wrench had passed out again, a pair of letter Zs on the front of his mask.  
  
It's about now he realises it was a Monday...  
  
...This was going to be a long week.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place a short time after "The Question." Part 10 of Act 1, so you haven't missed much...
> 
> \- Roland Harvey Jr has been mentioned before, I think...so that may be a plot-hole, whoopsy, but he's going to be appearing a few more times.  
> \- Umeni are a major part of the Watch Dogs series, and I have plans for a character revolving around them, and their involvment in the plot.  
> \- "Clipped", the one I uploaded then deleted was part of Act 3, I'm sorry again for any confusion that caused.
> 
> That's about it for now...see you all in the next one!


End file.
